BTL-S8 K-wing
BACKGROUND The BTL-S8 K-wing assault starfighter, commonly known as the K-wing, was a heavy starfighter/bomber. The K-wing assault starfighter was produced by Koensayr Manufacturing, the same company responsible for producing the venerable Y-wing. Like many other New Republic starfighters, the K-wing was designed to excel in a specific primary role in combat while retaining the flexibility to serve secondary functions if needed. The K-wing starfighter's primary missions included precision bombing of planetary targets, slow-moving capital ships, and spaceborne installations. It also performed secondary missions as an escort or reconnaissance ship. The hull design of the K-wing consisted of two primary wings attached to a fixed stabilizer. The two main ion engines located at the junction between the wings and stabilizer allowed the K-wing to achieve a sublight speed similar to the Y-wing, despite its larger size. An additional engine mounted along the centerline on the aft dorsal section of the stabilizer allowed the fighter to accelerate rapidly in short bursts, much like the SLAM system found on the Imperial Missile Boat. Unfortunately, the K-wing had no hyperdrive capability, and was always deployed from a capital ship. To fulfill its role in the New Republic Defense Fleet, the K-wing carried an unusually large arsenal for a vessel of its size. The hull had a total of 18 hard points, five on each upper wing and four on each lower wing, to allow technicians to arm the ship with a large variety of weapons including flechétte and concussion missiles, proton and other sublight torpedoes, thermal and other inertial bombs, small space mines, and T-33 plasma torpedoes. When attacked by enemy fighters, the K-wing could return fire with a short-range quad turbolaser turret with multi-stage lasers located at the fore and a medium-range twin laser cannon turret mounted on the top of its command module. Also, the K-wing could be outfitted with slugthrower cannons on the hardpoints for additional short-range firepower. Like most New Republic fighters, it was also equipped with a deflector shield. Due to its large weapons loadout, the K-wing required a bombardier. The pilot and gunner sat in cockpits on either side of the command section. In case of emergency, this module was able to detach from the rest of the ship to serve as an escape pod. K-wings were first deployed in combat by the New Republic during the Yevethan crisis. Throughout their service years, they were generally deployed in outsize squadrons, with three flights of six bombers a piece. Some Viscount-class Star Defenders were known to have K-wings in their hangar complements as an alternative to B-wings. During the Second Galactic Civil War, Commenor deployed K-wings for defense during the Battle of Commenor. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: New republic, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: BTL-s* K-wing Class: Assault Starfighter Manufacturer: Koensayr Crew: 4 (Pilot, Bombadier, 2 Gunners) Cargo: minimal survival equipment for crew MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 750 cockpit - 350 Sensor/Communications Array - 120 Engines (3) - 175 ea Twin Laser Cannon - 120 Quad Turbolaser Turret - 140 Hardpoints (18) - 50 ea Shields - 300 per side (1 200 total) AR - 14 Armour - stops up to and including attacks of 20md. More does full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 25 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 (Mach 18 with slam engaged for 1 melee, however no weapons fire is allowed) Speed - Atmosphere: 1 000 kph, Mach 7 with shields on (mach 9 with slam engaged for one melee butno weapon fire allowed) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 days. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 16m Height: 5m Width: 21m Weight: 36 tons Cost: 250 000 new, 120 000 used WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin laser Turret (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Quad Turbolaser Turret (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 3km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1.5km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Hardpoints (18) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship/installation SECONDARY PURPOSE: bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 14km for torpedoes and missiles, 60km for bombs RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km for torpedoes and missiles, 30km for bombs DAMAGE: Proton Torpedo 9d6x10, Concussion Missile 8d6x10, heavy anti ship bomb 5d6x100 (blast radius 500m), heavy space bomb 1d6x100 (blast radius 250m) RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time (a long as weapons are the same) equal to bombadiers attacks PAYLOAD: 1 torpedo/missile per hard point, heavy anti ship bomb takes up 9 hardpoints, 2 heavy space bombs take up 9 hardpoints BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of light years. Emergency beacon has a range of light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to all read sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 35 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 70 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 3 and 9 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)